Heart Ache
by DizziDoom
Summary: It was his smile that had started it. I hated him. Warnings: Character death, sex and noncon. Basically a darkfic. Enjoy.


**Summary:**** Inspired by this prompt from tumblr '****_Person A of your OTP is in a psych ward in a mental asylum, and Person B is the person who takes care of them. Over time, A begins to have feelings for B, but doesn't tell them until A somehow breaks out and forcefully takes B with them._****_'_****  
><strong>****Warnings:****** Character death, sex and noncon. Very much noncon.  
><span>Other stuff:<span> This is on tumblr. Has been for a while. I wasn't sure if I should post it here or not since it's pretty damn dark... Figured why the fuck not. If you don't like it you just hit the back button and not read it again. **

My heart hurt. It ached. It thundered and cracked in my chest. It had felt like it wanted to burst out of my rib cage. Leave me dead. Worthless. It was his smile that had started it.  
><em>I hated him.<em>  
>So innocent and hopeful. I couldn't help but smile back. I wanted that smile to be only for me. Not for the others. Not for the ones who scream and cry at night. Who piss themselves. Who are children in men's bodies. I didn't want them to have his smile.<br>_It belonged to __**me**__._  
>I couldn't have it though. The doctors drugged me. The nurses held me down and bound me to the bed. He never did. He was too small for that.<br>_Too innocent._  
>He shouldn't have been in a place like that. He should have been helping sick children. Making them laugh. Bandaging their broken skin. Instead he was there. That place of 'healing'. It wasn't. It was just a place they hid us because they were ashamed. They wanted us to stay there and die in our small rooms. They wanted us gone.<br>_But he didn't._  
>He wanted to help. He made me laugh. He made me feel loved. I'm sure he did it to the others. Made them feel real. Like they were worth something.<br>_He really shouldn't have been there._  
>So I had always planned to leave. I was going to escape and be free. Spread my wings and feel the wind. I hadn't planned on him. He needed to be with me. Had I left him there he would have smiled at the others. Brushed their hair from their eyes. No.<br>_That was for me only._  
>So I waited. Patience was a virtue, as my Mother used to say. I was always so patient. He wore it thin though. Running around with his pretty smile. His long blue hair. I wanted to touch. Grab it. Pull it back as I...<p>

.

I didn't have to wait long. A Russian was brought into the asylum. Grey hair. Green eyes. His stare was mesmerising. Like he was planning how he would end your life right there and then. I liked him. He tried to hide it but I could see what he was. A killer. A predator. I had to bend over and bite my pillow to get him to agree to my plan.  
><em>It was worth it.<br>_The doctors, the nurses and the guards ran to him. Ran to stop the death. Stop his rampage. I'm not sure how many others were killed before they stopped him. He would have done it eventually. I just gave him the date. Gave him the scalpel. It's amazing what people leave laying around if they think you're one of the 'safe' ones.  
><em><em>Idiots.<br>__I'd grabbed at him as he went to help. Claiming to be scared. Needing help. He was too kind. He stayed. I asked him if we could go to the other side of the building. The screaming was hurting my head. I remember saying that. He was scared. He could hear it. Wanted away. I gave him a reason. So he went with me.  
><em><em>Alone.<br>__There had been one guard left on that side of the building. I struck him down with one sharp blow to his throat. Something the Russian had said to do. As the guard crumpled to the floor, struggling to breath, he had tried to run. He didn't get far. I grasped at his hair and practically dragged him away. No-one was going to notice us gone as they dealt with the Russian's mess.  
><em><em>I had all the time in the world with him.<br>__The asylum wasn't far from some houses. It was the middle of the day so the first house we went to was empty. I dragged him to the bedroom and found us some clothing. He cried. I told him to change. He begged. I found a knife and cut the scrubs from his body. Left him naked. It took all my will power to not take him then and there. It had to be perfect._  
><em>__I had to wait.  
><em>_When we were both changed I led him away. I told him lies. Said I wanted to see my mother. She had died years ago. Said I needed to see her. He seemed to accept this. Allowed me to take him along without anymore fussing. Looking back I think he thought I would kill him then. Kill others if he didn't follow.  
><em><em>He was right.<br>__When I was first free I used to visit this park. It was always so green. Full of life. Others used to ignore me so I talked to the birds. The squirrels. The trees. They listened. So I took him there. It had a large lake with a small island in the middle. A decade ago children used to play on the water in small boats and such. Ride to the island. After the accident it was shut down. The boats were gone. All that was left was the boat house. I used to hide there when things got to loud.  
><em><em>It was a perfect place for us.<br>__I had planned this for so long so I had tried to get the correct things to help. I had been lucky. Or was it fate? Either way the lube had been in the house we first went too. He hadn't seen me take it. I'm not sure he would have followed had he known I wanted him.  
><em><em>He was far too innocent.<br>__I had hoped he was a virgin. Pure and untouched. The way he cried and squirmed confirmed this to me. When I first penetrated him he had gasped so loudly and called my name I almost came straight away. He clenched around my dick so hard. Then the tears started. They tasted so salty. He pushed me. He elbowed me. Tried to buck me off him but it only made me want him more. I wanted his everything.  
><em><em>I was going to devour him for hours.<br>__He stopped moving after a while. Accepted me. After my initial lust I started to work him to orgasm. I pushed him onto his back and slowly made my way down his body. I tasted every part. Sucked. Licked. Bit. It was all mine. His penis was flaccid. I changed that. Slowly pumping it in my hand I slowly sucked at it. Humming as I went. I wanted him to enjoy this as much as I enjoyed him. When he was hard enough I penetrated him again. Lifted up his legs and told him to wrap them around my waist. He complied. He was panting. Trying hard to not cry again. He wanted this. Being inside of him was too perfect.  
><em><em>He was too perfect.<br>__I hit his prostate as much as I could before I came inside him. I made him cum several times that day. It's what he deserved. After I was satisfied I lay down beside him panting. After I had caught my breath I turned on my side. His back was to me. I reached out and pulled him against me. Told him he was mine. That he was too perfect. That I couldn't let him leave. He cried again.  
><em>I'm surprised he had any tears left.<em>  
>I told him what we were going to do. That we was to leave and he would be with me forever. Only smile for me. He kept shaking his head. Saying no. Over and over and over and over. He hadn't understood. He was mine. I had claimed him. Marked him. I had fucked him. Made him cum. But he pulled away from me. Said I was sick. Wrong. The more he pulled away the angrier I got.<br>_He was mine._  
>I hadn't meant to do it. He just didn't listen and the hammer had just been there. Left abandoned in the boat house. His blood was so sweet. His screams even sweeter. He died slowly. Groaning. Pleading. His lips had gone a beautiful red from his blood. I pleasured myself with him again. One last time before he was a corpse. And another when he was. He was just too perfect to be left alone. I changed back into my clothes when I was done. Went out into the park and gathered flowers. White ones of all shapes and sizes. The glowed next to his tanned skin. Made his blue hair shine. The police arrived not long after I was done.<br>_I had forgotten to wash the blood._  
>So I'm back in the asylum. This time no-one comes to see me. No-one comes to smile. Gently brush my hair from my eyes. I'm happy about that. I stay in my room. Ignore the others. Takao had been the only man for me. The only one I had ever wanted. I will dream about him. About his taste. About how he felt. He was mine and he will always be mine. Even when they bury his body. Clean it. Cloth it. I claimed it as mine and they will never take that away. None of the drugs will wash him away from me.<br>_He is mine forever._


End file.
